Addicting Love
by BmS TenniS03
Summary: New story! Alrighty then! HermioneHarry ficcy. FF


*Addicting Love*  
  
Authors Note: Yeah, I know, I could just put A/N like everyone else. But...I am a INDIVIDUAL! HORRAY! Anyhow...I was kinda sorta REALLY gettin sick of L/J fics. But that DOESN'T mean I'm not gunna update my L/J fics!. Lol. This just happens to be a Harry/Hermione romance. =D It's a wonder I have any time to actually *start* another story. I have so much homework and tennis is taking up a lot of my time, y'know? Matches every day...good grief. But...the season's almost over. =D *big grin* And then I've been stalking this guy...oh my good lord, he is the hottest, SEXIEST THIRTEEN YEAR OLD ALIIIIVVVEEE! Holy freak he is so hot. But thanx to my big-mouth friend Caitlyn Darnulc, he KNOWS that I like him. SCREW IT. And my BFF Lauren wants to ask him out for me...okay, this is turning into a really stupid A/N cause I know ya'll probably don't even read Authors Notes...I know I don't! So...let's just Fast Forward  
  
*Chapter 0ne*  
  
*Gr@du@ti0n!!*  
  
"Ron, come on! We're going to be late!" shouted Hermione from the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"Yeah, hurry up will you?" called Harry, sitting in front of the fire. Hermione glanced over at him. She could sense his nervousness.  
  
"Alright there Harry?" Hermione asked, walking over to him. Harry's brilliant green eyes glowed from the fire. He looked up at her and nodded tensley.  
  
"He--he would've--been h-here," Harry whispered, still staring into the grate. Hermione sighed heavily and layed her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"I know, Harry. Just....it'll be alright," Hermione said. She couldn't think of anything to say. It had only been three years ago that Harry had lost the only one true thing he had ever had to a father--his godfather, Sirius Black, who was a convicted murderer untill last year when his name was cleared. Harry didn't care. If Sirius wasn't there to celebrate his freedom, then why should Harry celebrate?  
  
"Thanks Hermione," Harry said, smiling. Hermione returned the grin.  
  
"Anytime. Oh, Ron's going to make us all late! It's already half past one!" Hermione exclaimed anxiously.  
  
"What time does the ceremony start?"  
  
"One fifty. We only have twenty more minutes!!"  
  
"RON! COME ON RON!" Harry bellowed, standing up.  
  
"I CAN'T!" came Ron's voice from the boy's dormitories. "THESE STUPID DRESS ROBES!"  
  
"RON, FORGET ABOUT THE ROBES AND COME ON! YOU'RE MAKING US ALL LATE!" Hermione pleaded.  
  
"EASY FOR YOU TO SAY!" Ron shouted. Hermione rolled her eyes and clicked her toungue.  
  
"What time is it?" Harry asked.  
  
"Forty-five after!" Hermione replied anxiously. "RON, COME ON!"  
  
"YOU TWO GO AHEAD! TELL MCGONAGALL WHERE I AM, ALRIGHT?"  
  
"Sure Ron!" Harry said. He and Hermione climbed out of the portrait hole and ran through the corridors. Hermione began laughing.  
  
"What's so funny?" Harry said as they ran.  
  
"I don't know!" Hermione replied. "It's the last day of school!" Harry laughed. He grabbed Hermione's hand, not knowing if he was being too forward or just nice. Hermione didn't seem to care though, as she ran through the halls, her periwinkle dress robes billowing about behind her, her brown curly hair streaming behind her. And Harry thought she was beautiful. Just as beautiful as she was when the day he first met her.   
  
Just as Harry and Hermione had run down the Grand Staircase to the Great Hall, fingers still laced, they ran smack dab into none other then Severus Snape. The impact of the collision sent Harry and Hemrione flying backwards and Snape into the wall. Hermione closed her eyes, afraid to open them at what might happen.  
  
"POTTER! GRANGER!" roared Snape, apparently still on the floor. "WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!"  
  
"Sorry Professor," Hermione said quickly, pulling Harry up. Snape sneered.  
  
"So...the inseperable duo are graduating. I thought I'd never live to see Potter graduate, his Potions grades being so low. I suppose as soon as you leave Hogwarts you'll go off searching for The Dark Lord with Granger at your side," he said as he got up. Harry rolled his eyes, not wanting to get into trouble on the last day of school and walked into the Great Hall, Hermione at his side, leaving Snape in the Entrance Hall.  
  
All the seventh years of all the houses were gathered at the tables. Hermione and Harry took a seat at the Gryffindor table next to Parvati Patil, Lavender Brown, and Seamus Finnigan. Lavender and Parvati turned away, smirking.  
  
"What's with them?" Harry asked Seamus. Seamus shrugged as he took a bite of Yorkshire pudding.  
  
"Vey fink urr vtill goving vith Hervione," he managed to say, straining to swallow the large amount of pudding he had shoveled into his mouth. Hermione blinked and turned away disguistedly. But Harry, obviously understanding, nodded.  
  
"When will they learn?" he said. Hermione looked questioningly at him, but before he could answer, the headmaster of Hogwarts arose form the High Table. Every head in the hall turned to look at him.  
  
"Well," Dumbledore began. "It seems to be that time again. A time that every Hogwarts Student awaits them. Seventh years...you know why you are here. Today is the last day of the term. And the last day of your stay at Hogwarts." He paused. Hermione was blinking back tears.   
  
  
  
"This ceremony will not take long. I will not take away the last hours that you have at Hogwarts. But I would like to take this time...to say goodbye to all of you." Silent tears were now streaming down Hermione's face. Harry hesitated, then put his hand on top of hers reassuringly. She looked at him and gave a watery smile.  
  
"This should not be a time for sadness," Dumbledore continued, "but a time of remembrance. I would like to give awards out to those...certain students...who deserve them. As such, each teacher will have a few awards to give out as well. Now...Professor McGonagall...would you like to go first?"  
  
Professor McGonagall stood up. She pulled out a scroll of parchment from her cloak pocket and said, "When I call your name, please come up to the table and I will award you with what I feel you deserve. If your name is not called...then you'll know you've won nothing." There was a bit of uneasy laughter in the hall.   
  
Professor McGonagall looked down at her list and said, "Hermione Granger!" Harry squeezed her hand as she stood up and walked to the high table. Professor McGonagall handed her a large amount of plaques and tropheys. Hermione, struggling not to drop anything, stumbled back to Harry.  
  
Many names later, Harry was feeling as though he wouldn't recieve anything.   
  
"Don't worry Harry, she's bound to call your name soon!" Hermione whispered. Still, nothing. Then, just as she was rolling up her parchment, she turned and said, "Oh, I seem to have a spare plaque here...mmmm...yes...Harry Potter! Up here please!"  
  
Harry grinned as his fellow seventh years applauded him. He took his plaque and rushed to sit back down.   
  
"What's it for?" Hermione asked, grabbing it out of his hands. She gasped.  
  
"What?" Harry asked quickly.  
  
"Oh, Harry! It was awarded to you for bravery!"  
  
"Cool." Harry grinned. Hermione returned his smile. Hermione felt the sudden urge to just...give in to Harry, admit her feelings. But she bit her tounge, holding back the words threatening to come out of her mouth. Hermione looked around. The seventh years were leaving the hall. So she and Harry followed them out, different house groups seperating as they made their way back to the common rooms.  
  
"Party!" Ron yelled as soon as every Gryffindor was in the common room. Hermione and Harry looked at each other. But despite their thoughts, every one of the seventh years began to dance. Seamus conjured a stereo, something most wizards hadn't even heard of. Dean and Parvati created a large buffet table filled with various foods.   
  
"Ron!" Hermione yelled over top of the noise. But he didn't seem to hear her. He was a bit..."occupied" with Lavender Brown on the sofa by the fire. Hermione cringed at the sight of them, obviously disguisted. Harry stared at the pair of them, rolling on the ground, kissing madly, hands carressing.  
  
"I'm going to Hagrid's," Harry mumbled. Hermione turned around and watched Harry exit the loud common room. After a moment of hesitation, Hermione instinctivley followed.  
  
Another A/N--  
  
Yes, it ish VERY good. I just updated this...cause I just got back from a tennis match. God da*n it!! We friggin lost!!! My backhands were friggin sucking and the doubles team we played...well...let's just say I hated them with a passion. =D $#!* I am so mad. Wellllll....keep checkin back for da next chappie! I'm scoring for at least 50 reviews on this story...please review!! The button is right there n the left hand corner!! ALL YA HAFTA DO IS CLICK SUBMIT!! now how hard is that? 


End file.
